Crazy Love
by syaoran-sakura-forever
Summary: lovemakin slash a bit of humor. sakura and syaoran living together and still goes to school! gah bad summary... flames are sooo welcome!a bit of magic involved on later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Not good and 1st time ever posting a fanfic here…

Not good and 1st time ever posting a fanfic here….

* * *

"SYAO-!" her scream was cut off by her lover's kiss. With her body filled with warmth and pleasure, she could not help but moan in her kiss. "Faster—"she was cut off again but not by a kiss, this time, it was him pumping inside her faster. "As you wish" he whispered in her ear…

Sakura suddenly woke up in her white, silk bed. "A… dream…?" she mumbled to herself.

"Really? Why are you naked then? "

Sakura looked down and saw her naked self and covered herself with a silk blanket, blushing madly. A pair of strong arms hugging her petite body from behind, she knew those arms belongs to 'him'. "Never knew you'd say 'faster' babe…" he licked her neck which made Sakura shiver and turns around. "Syaoran! You know that tickles me!" she pouted which made Syaoran chuckle. "Now…" he whispered huskily in her ears "Time for our morning sex"...

.:.

"HOOEEEEEEEEEE, Syaoran we're going to be late!!" sakura screamed as she hurriedly prepared to go to school. Grabbing Syaoran's hand she ran for the door but a disturbing hand (and finger…) which stopped her. Looking down and gasped and froze in spot she saw his right hand squishing her left breast and pumping his finger inside her little pussy. "School starts at 8:45 right?" he stared at her and she nodded slowly, "And your-err-barely dressed…" he smirked this time and saw his little blossom look down and screams and looks into his eyes and nodded slowly . " And it's six…" he chuckled while his little love covers her barely dressed self with her soft, petite arms, which isn't helping much.

* * *

Gah… sorry its short…. Flames are definitely welcome. might delete it when im a good writer... ( which is like... a million years from now...)


	2. Chapter 2

After Sakura's screaming and her running around in the house is over, she lied down in her spacious king size bed (I don't know which is bigger, queen or king size P)

Card captor sakura and shakugan no shana isn't mine…

sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran ehehe just wait!

I.aM.M3 I hope this chapter pleases you a bit .

Mogotito-chan naughty boys are awesome! But they hafta be punished! (my friend said that)

X.Wolf I really appreciate your review! My teacher said that I usually mix past tense with future tense a lot in one paragraph…

Black-Sakura27 ill try to write faster and longer chapters.

Thank you very much for the nice reviews!

* * *

After Sakura's screaming and her running around in the house is over, she lied down in her spacious king size bed (I don't know which is bigger, queen or king size P). Not noticing the door opening slowly, she closed her eyelids but suddenly disturbed by Syaoran's dirty habit. She moaned of course, she can't help it. He has the 'magical touch' which creeped her out, but enjoys it anyways.

"Gah… a while ago you were full of energy, now you're having a rest? You do know that we're gonna be late this time" with that said he carried her, bride style, and made sure the whole house is secured. He was about to close the door when he remembered that he forgot something. Running to the bedroom and back to the front door (still carrying Sakura), he finally closed the door and ran as fast as he can, but also making sure that Sakura's skirt was covering her jade colored panty.

"Babe we're here" Syaoran slowly dropped her near her shoe locker. An idea popped into his mind and smirked like a wolf. He made sure no one was around and sighed with relief. His hand quickly snaked through Sakura's thighs and takes her underwear off and wildly sucked her core. A loud moan escaped Sakura's lips and – unexpectedly – pushed his face closer to her core. Syaoran stopped as he looked at his angel, her eyes trying to open wide but fail. He froze for a while, not knowing what to do. "Is my angel slowly turning into a sex maniac? " He thought to himself. Another idea came up and _oooh _it's going to be…devious… and it's definitely having Sakura on a crazy sex…

--Classroom--

"LI SYAORAN! WHY DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR NOTEBOOK OR TEXTBOOK ON YOUR DESK?" Everyone turns their attention to Syaoran, who was smirking at his English teacher Takegahara-sensei. "Didn't you hear what I just SAID?" He yelled at him again which made his smirk change into a menacing glare.

"You" Syaoran coldly replied.

Takegahara shivered.

"The fill-in-the-blank problem, a meaningless spot is left blank. It's not a quiz, so only leave places where one can make conjectures from the context blank."

The teacher gasped and looked at the board.

"The correct answer is: "That which we call a rose, by any other name, would smell as sweet" but you wouldn't have a chance of getting it right unless you'd had the original sentence memorized. And if you look at the paragraph, you're missing two more sentences"

Takegahara cannot do anything but just stare at him with fear; suddenly he straightened up when he saw Syaoran's eyes turned into an angry wild wolf.

"If you intend to teach me, come back after _you_ study" Syaoran closed his eyes, he swears that if he doesn't leave right now, he will make sure he'll never go back again to teach in his class-until _he _studies…

Takegahara-sensei can't take it anymore. He ran away from the class and shouted random English words that popped into his head. Not minding the other classes who can hear his outrageous ranting.

Syaoran wolfishly grinned to himself as the students in the class praised him. Takegahara- sensei was their 13th English teacher and everyone hated him, they only had him since yesterday and he already threw 6 quizzes in one day, Syaoran thought that it wasn't even necessary; one quiz should be enough for 1 day.

Our little wolf stared at his mate in front of him (The class seating position is the same as in anime/manga). He's still in a state of shock from what happened this morning, _"Maybe she's turning into a sex maniac like me…"_ but he also wants her to be innocent like she is now… Oh his head is confused.

Our couples are walking together hand in hand…but our 'innocent' lady was a little bothered by Syaoran and him listening to his Mp3, _"Is he trying to ignore me? But why?"_

"What are you listening to Syaoran?" she suddenly asked; causing them to stop together. An unexpected smirk plastered on his face. "You really want to know, my _angel_?" He walked and stopped behind her and hugged her. _"Asking whatever he's listening is alright, right. But his smirk …"_ Sakura made a childish choice of decision; inny mini maini mo (Don't know the spelling sorry) and she got; ask him.

"Yes" she squeaked

She felt him inserting an earphone in her left ear and froze… she heard her own moans and screams. "It's from this morning" he whispered on her right ear and suddenly feeling herself getting carried again… Yup, that's her boyfriend… her crazy sex maniac boyfriend, Li Syaoran.

* * *

I used Shakugan no shana reference (episode 4)


End file.
